


Bound in Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Submissive [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Clint does not agree with this, D/s!AU, I don't even know right now, M/M, Scratch that- make it definitely have sex later on, So Loki is an avenger now, Sub!Loki, The chitauri are to blame for everything, This will possibly have sex later on, reindeer games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A d/s!au that I have started and at the moment want to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my foray into the frostiron fandom, and was originally posted on my livejournal. This is just me being lazy, cuz I don't want to go back and dig everything so the chapters connect.

Title: Bound in Blood  
Author: cptnstag-xo-doe  
Pairing: Loki/Tony  
Summary: D/S!AU; Loki is forced into being the Other's submissive. After the Avengers destroy them, Loki gets another chance.  
~*~  
Chapter One: But a Humble Submissive

~cptnstag-xo-doe

The mortal with the dark appearance and eyepatch that disturbingly resembled Odin Allfather's towered over Loki, despite the fact that they stood eye to eye. Now that he'd been made aware of what his Jotunn heritage did to him, the tug to kneel that he'd always subconsciously riled against was even stronger.

Loki could see the cameras surrounding his cell, a different one than the one for the beast. It was either weaker - which he hoped, because it would show they believed Thor at least somewhat - or it was a lot stronger than it looked. He really hoped it was the former. While he was glad to be free of the Chitauri and the Other, he felt unbearably weak and vulnerable without their backing.

The mortal, who called himself Fury for some odd reason, finally deigned to break the silence, glaring at him. Or was that his usual look? "So," he began, his voice carrying in spite of the fact that he didn't raise his voice. Loki again felt a surge of longing go through him, and he had to clamp down viciously on the urge to throw himself at the man's feet. He could handle this. "Thor tells me there's a reason for your destroying one of the biggest cities in the USA -- one that won't get you thrown in jail. Care to share?"

He knew. He had to know -- this was just to humiliate him. He smirked, getting as close as he could to the slightly unhinged look that he'd had when the Chitauri had a hold on him. "I'm sure my...Thor already told you about this hidden fact in Jotunn physiology. Surely you don't need me."

He didn't need Loki to explain how the Jotunn didn't divide roles as male and female, but by Dominants, Transferers and Submissives. He didn't need Loki to explain how Submissives needed to be magically bound to someone, and how that someone would become their Dom. He didn't need Loki to tell him how bonding ceremonies were heavily guarded for the specific reason oof making sure the Doms didn't take any liberties with binding their Subs to themselves, such as taking their magic, their emotions, sometimes their very selves.

And he certainly didn't need the God of Mischief to tell him that a guarded ceremony was most certainly not what happened when Loki was held down and bonded to the Other.

"I already know what the Chitauri forced you into," Fury told him, and Loki wanted to snarl how he wasn't a a helpless maiden.  
But you are, a voice reminded him. By Jotunn standards, a Submissive is as good as a women. He tensed, holding his tongue.  
Fury continued. "I came to...make you an offer."

~*~

"No way! No way in the dirty fucking hell- OW!" Thor had hit the archer, Agent Barton, in the side to get him to shut up. Loki got the message, despite this. No one, from the billionaire to the soldier, looked pleased about their superior's desicion.

Loki could only be grateful that Fury had not told them about his forced bonding to the leader of the Chitauri, and had kept his reasoning for letting Loki join on a need to know basis. He wouldn't live it down if they knew he was weak enough to let it happen, to need it to happen. It had frankly only been Thor's presence, the dominant personality that he most trusted, that kept him from going in search of something just like it.

The billionaire, Anthony Stark, was the first to break the hostile silence. "So, Reindeer Games, your an Avenger now?"  
Posted via LiveJournal app for iPhone.

Current Location:my couch  
Current Mood: rushed  
Current Music:mission impossible  
Tags:  
avengers fandom, bound in blood, fanfic, frostiron


End file.
